NexT
by Emily-Lokis
Summary: Hay un chico dispuesto a elegir entre 5 candidatos diferentes que irán bajando del bus y conociendo al participante. Este propondrá diferentes planes o citas hasta que no le guste la persona en cuestión y entonces gritará "Next". OneShot. Sa/Ed Pov
1. NexT: Sasuke POV Original

**Disclairmer****:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Hecho por **Kanari**** shinobu.**

* * *

**-NexT-**

_Mi concepto de vacaciones es "estar lo más alejado posible de la casa y de la familia", pero este año me vi arrastrado y convencido por mis padres para que pasara estos días de descanso como lo que éramos: una familia común y corriente; en un principio sonaba bien, ya que hace unos seis años que no pasaba tanto tiempo con alguna persona que tuviera relación sanguínea conmigo –en realidad no paso mucho tiempo con personas– y, según ellos, todos tenían muchas cosas que contarme, experiencias que compartir conmigo y deseos de saber como se desarrollaba mi vida lejos de ellos, sin embargo como dije: en un principio sonaba bien._

_La raíz del problema se basa en que estamos a mitad de invierno, con tanto frío que se te congelan hasta las ideas y tienes la nieve hasta el cuello, donde el único panorama que hay es ver uno de los trescientos quince canales de televisión o intentar quitar la nieve de la puerta de tu casa para escapar; por estas razones y unas cuantas más mis padres tomaron un sorpresivo vuelo a Hawai y no volverían hasta que el invierno hubiese acabado, mandando al cuerno el plan de vacaciones familiares. Y como si todo lo anterior fuera poco: el personal doméstico estaba en su periodo de descanso, por lo que solo me quedé con mi perro Yoru y con mi hermano mayor, Itachi._

_No podía haber nada monótono y peor –o eso creía yo– : intentar preparar desayuno por las mañanas, jugar con Yoru, luchar para preparar un almuerzo decente, televisión, cena, televisión, alimentar a Yoru, más televisión para luego irse a dormir, todo esto con continuas interrupciones de mi hermano sin motivos aparente: "Sasuke, ¿Cómo diferencias a Patty y Selma? ¿y a Cherry y Terry?" "Sasuke ¿Por qué no tienes pareja? ¿Eres frígido?", "sabes, creo que la raza de Yoru es de niñas", "Sasuke, ¿hacemos muñecos con la nieve que se coló por chimenea?", "Sasuke, creo que accidentalmente incendié la cortina de baño" y así una larga lista de cosas sin sentido, a veces me cuesta demasiado creer que es mayor que yo, ni Yoru hace escándalo._

_Ya extrañaba la universidad, estar enterrado entre decenas y decenas de gruesos volúmenes sobre construcciones en todo el mundo; si bien ya había acabado mi carrera, Arquitectura, tenía que asistir a la universidad regularmente pues estaba enfrascado en un proyecto muy prometedor con un grupo de profesores y no podía permitirme arruinarlo… pero vacaciones, son vacaciones._

_Al cabo de una semana ya no soporté más la idiotez de Itachi, así que con Yoru nos atrincheramos en mi cuarto y salíamos lo justo y necesario. Mi peor error fue dejar solo a mi hermano, no se que estupidez pasó por su cabeza en esos días para que mi hiciera algo como esto y yo ni siquiera me explico como fue que me convenció para que participara en una cosa de esta categoría._

_Cierto, las reiteradas amenazas y el chantaje._

_Lo malo es que ya no hay vuelta atrás y ahora estoy parado en la mitad del parque esperando que llegue un autobús de no se donde y siendo filmado por tres cámaras, mi hermano conversa más allá con lo que asumo es el presentador y siento que nada podría ser peor._

_Para el que no haya entendido de qué estoy hablando, he aquí un resumen rápido:_

_Por la desequilibrada cabeza de mi hermano pasó la idea de buscarme pareja por un método poco ortodoxo: mediante un programa de televisión, porque según el yo no quería saber nada del mundo y estaba muy deprimido (él cree que por esa razón me encerré en mi cuarto) por lo que decidió hacerme este "gran favor" y de paso desviar la atención de nuestros padres hacia mí; yo me vi en la obligación de aceptar por las amenazas de boicot a mi proyecto y de lastimar a Yoru. Por eso ahora me encuentro aquí a la espera de lo que venga._

-Prepárate.- _dijo el hombrecito que tenía un enorme pizarrón donde escribía instrucciones_.- ¡Ya! Ahora preséntate

_Mtí__ mis manos al bolsillo para ocultar mi nerviosismo y las ansias de golpear la cara de mi hermano que me hacía señas_

-soy Uchiha Sasuke, tengo veintitrés años, soy arquitecto. Me obli… me recomendaron.- _corregí de inmediato al ver la cara de mi hermano_.- recurrir a este método para encontrar mi cita… .- _vi que el productor me hacía señas para que continuara ¿Por qué decir esta clase de cosas estúpidas?.-_ mi cita ideal.- _no pude reprimir el gesto de asco que se dibujó en mi cara._

_El tipo de la pizarra hizo un gesto con la mano y se acercó corriendo a mí_

-¿Te importaría ser menos amargado? Se supone que viniste aquí por iniciativa propia

-Él me obligó.- _apunté a Itachi y el tipo se volteó a verlo_

-Déjelo, es su naturaleza mimada.- _dijo Itachi para picarme, yo solo me limite a respirar profundo y mitigar los pensamientos fratricidas._

-Está bien, no creo que baje la audiencia por esto. Cuando volvamos a grabar el bus vendrá de este lado.- _me apuntó hacía la derecha_.- En lo posible, cuando se baje la primera persona debes parecer interesado, hacerte el gracioso, intenta durar unos veinte minutos…

-¿No se supone que yo debería decidir cuanto dura la cita?.- v_aya estafa resultó ser esta cosa. Yo pensaba preguntar el nombre y luego despacharlos a todos_.

-Es para hacerlo más interesante, ahora di lo que esperas de la cita y porque buscas pareja

-Si, claro

_No me oyó porque se fue a ubicar a su puesto, Itachi levantaba sus pulgares dándome apoyo y lo único que yo quería darle era la paliza de su vida._

_El productor empezó a mover sus manos indicando la derecha y fue cuando vi aparecer el famoso autobús. Me sentí estúpido y me dieron ganas de salir huyendo de allí, pero no lo hice, pensé positivo: puede que resulte divertido ver la cara de todos los idiotas que rechace… nah, ¿a quien engaño? No quiero estar aquí y por mí que se pudran todos los que están detrás de cámara… incluyendo a mi hermano._

_Cuando quise darme cuenta el condenado bus estaba deteniéndose frente a mí. Disimuladamente cogí mucho aire y me preparé para lo peor, quise ignorar todas las musarañas que hacía el productor junto con el tipo de la pizarra porque no había hablado de mis expectativas, y se abrió la puerta…_

_Contra todo pronóstico se bajó una chica (me había mentalizado en que mi hermano, para terminar de joderme la vida, me había inscrito en las citas para gays) lo primero que pensé al verla fue: rosa radioactivo. La tipa esa iba completamente de rosa, desde sus botas para la nieve hasta su cabello, la cartera rosa y mucho peluche por todos lados… como que de repente saca el chihuahua y me dice que es Paris Hilton._

-Hola.- _me dice con el clásico tonito que usan las chicas que pretenden ser encantadoras. Ese timbre de voz rompe-tímpanos._

_Yo simplemente fruncí el ceño y me preparé para lo peor._

**- Cita Uno-**

-Hola.- _sonríe más ampliamente al ver que no le contesto_.- Me llamo Sakura

-Hola.- _le dije y me miró como si le hubiese pedido matrimonio_

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-Veintitrés y ¿tu?

-Veinticinco. ¿Qué quieres hacer en nuestra cita? ¿Te parece bien un helado?

-Creo que hace demasiado frío como para uno

-Ah, cierto, que tonta soy.- _vaya, y no se avergüenza de reconocerlo_.- Entonces ¿un café?

-Vale.-_ respondí a regañadientes ante las amenazas que estaban escritas en la pizarra del coordinador_

-¡Genial!.- _se colgó de mi brazo y pareció emocionada_.- ¿Estudias? ¿Trabajas? ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

-Ahora estoy en un proyecto relacionada con arquitectura

-¿De verdad? ¡Que emoción! Me encanta la agricultura

-Arquitectura.- _le corregí sin muchos ánimos. Y pensar que aun quedaban otras cuatro_

-Ah, si eso

-Y ¿Qué haces tu?.- _pareció pensarlo durante unos minutos, le está costando mucho trabajo esto. Creo que veo el alma de sus neuronas escapando de sus orejas._

-Pues nada… ah, sí, estoy pensando en lanzar mi carrera como cantante.- _por fin habíamos llegado a la cafetería, entramos seguido de los camarógrafos y todo eso, nos sentamos y ella se tardó como cinco minutos en decidirse por una malteada tan rosa como su cerebro, yo pedí el café más amargo que tuvieran… debía contrarrestarla de alguna forma_.- Cierto, estaba comentándote que quiero ser cantante. ¿Te gustaría oírme?

-No, gracias

-Pero si soy genial, en la discografía de papá todos dicen que soy fantástica

-Me imagino.- _esta tipa es detestable_.- Oye, creo que….- _no sabía como decirlo sin sentirme absurdo, pero la mirada esperanzada de cómo se llamara esa espécimen me hizo decidirme_.- ¡Next!

-Pero… pero yo… ¿quince dólares? Para que quiero yo quince dólares, ¡mi padre es multimillonario!

_Me levanté sin decir nada, el productor me arrastró de nuevo hasta el punto de partida._

-Bien, Sasuke lo hiciste bien, esa loca no iba contigo ¡ese es mi hermano! Siempre decidido… .- _Itachi__ hablaba y hablaba, y ya me estaba mareando._

-Cállate, ¿quieres?

-Vale.- _hizo como si tuviera un cierre en sus labios._

-Chico.- _el tipo de la pizarra llamó mi atención.-_ Ponle más entusiasmo, ¿Acaso no viniste acá a buscar pareja?

-No.- _le conste secamente y el hombrecito me miró furioso_

-¿A que viniste entonces?.- _al ver que le iba a responder hizo una seña_.- No me digas. Ahora viene la segunda, a tu lugar

_Me paré nuevamente allí y esperé. Ahora era una chica rubia que se veía muy contenta, supongo porque despaché a la primera_

**-Cita dos -**

_-_Hola, soy Yamanaka Ino, un gusto.- _hizo una inclinación de cabeza y sonrió más aún_

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke

-Oh, tienes un gran nombre, me suena de algo.-_ al ver que yo no iba a decir nada, continuó.-_ ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

-No se me ocurre.- _la verdad, me gustaría escapar de esta porquería_

-Humm… .- _puso una pose pensativa que duró menos de dos segundos, lo cual era un alivio... eso significaba que ella pensaba_.- ¿Patinaje en hielo? ¿Te gusta eso?

-Supongo que esta bien

_Por medio de un montón de gestos y señas logramos subirnos a una van, que para sorpresa mía el conductor era Itachi… fue haciendo comentarios fuera de lugar todo el camino._

_La chica no era pesada, no alardeaba de nada y se comportaba como una persona normal, tenía veintiuno, estudiaba diseño en una universidad de otra ciudad, trabajaba en su tiempo libre. Teníamos algunas cosas en común, como el odio por los lugares ruidosos y muy concurridos._

_Llegamos a la pista y para suerte de nosotros no había mucha gente. Nos registramos y nos pasaron nuestros patines; no era la primera vez que patinaba, pero ya había pasada mucho tiempo de la ultima vez que lo había hecho... así que me costó un poco llegar hasta el centro de la pista y recuperar mi equilibrio. En cuanto a Ino, ella se manejaba muy bien._

_-_Vamos, Sasuke.- _me tomó de la manga de la chaqueta y me ayudó a girar… me sentía patético, sobre todo porque nos estaban grabando. Pasamos varios minutos en silencio, por lo menos yo para recordar mi sentido del equilibrio_.- Y cuéntame más de ti, ¿Te gustan las mascotas?.- _no alcancé ni a responder porque ella siguió de inmediato_.- Los que es a mí no, odio esos animales peludos dejando sus necesidades por todos lados y sus olores desagradables; hay algunos que tiene tantas mañas que parecen críos y…

-Me gustan los animales.- _dije con un tono totalmente serio y soltándome de ella. Por suerte ya sabía como pararme para no terminar en el suelo._

_Aunque suene raro me sentí ofendido, porque si hay algo que amo son las mascotas y a Yoru, porque mi perro no me exige nada más que le rasque tras las orejas antes de ir a dormir y le deje su comida donde pueda alcanzarla, además él es capaz de percibir mis emociones y sabe cuando quiero estar solo… por eso prefiero un animalito a una persona, molestan mucho menos._

-¿De verdad?.- _me miró con incredulidad mientras patinábamos a la orilla. Hubiese aceptado a Ino para una segunda cita, tal vez… pero con esto, ya no._

-Si, incluso tengo un perro. Así que… Next

-Bueno, gracias de todos modos.

-Vale.- _nuevamente nos metimos a la van, pero Ino se fue en otra. Un tipo me estaba preguntando por comentarios y perspectivas para la próxima cita, yo solo me encogí de hombros_

-Le dejaste setenta y dos dólares.- _me avisó Itachi_.- Se veía una buena chica… lástima

-Supongo

-Y ahora viene una sorpresa, hermanito

-¿No me digas?.- _¿Qué diablos hará? ¿Se apuntará él para una cita? ¡ugh! Que asco._

_Volvimos al mismo lugar, todos tomaron su ubicación y yo me quedé allí parado esperando la que venía._

_¿Cuál será la sorpresa que dijo mi hermano? Conociendo su sentido del humor puedo esperarme la cosa más grotesca del mundo. Me crucé de brazos ignorando los malos presentimientos que sentía._

_La puerta se abrió otra vez y se me desencajó la boca al ver quien era la persona que venía ahora_

**- Cita Tres -**

-Hola soy…

-¡NEXT!.- _grité antes de que si quiera terminara de hablar. No podía creerlo. Miré a mi hermano enviándole todas mis vibras psicópatas._

_-_Pero si recién… ¡Sasuke tanto tiempo! No pensaba encontrarte aquí

-Deja de hacer el imbécil y vuélvete por donde llegaste, Sai.- _tenía ganas de asesinar a unas cuantas personas… otra vez. ¿Por qué este imbécil tenía que estar aquí?_

-No puedo hasta que digas "next"

-Lo dije en cuanto bajaste

-Pero.- _se acercó a mi y yo me alejé un paso.- _Sasuke, necesito el dinero, por favor, haz tiempo conmigo hasta que tenga por lo menos cien dólares

-Estás loco, apenas y te soporto en la universidad y debo hacerlo aquí…. Productor, que se vaya ya

-Pero… ¿puedo intentarlo de nuevo?.- _le preguntó a los tipos y éstos negaron con la cabeza… menos mal._- eres cruel, Sasuke. Haré que te saquen del proyecto

-Vete, Sai

-Lo pagarás muy caro… ¡hey esperen! ¡Duré tres segundos! Si es un dólar por sesenta segundos, entonces… ¡me deben cinco centavos! ¿Dónde están mis cinco centavos?

_Le di la espalda al maniático mientras se peleaba con los organizadores por cinco centavos, al final creo que se los dieron porque desapareció._

_Después nos tomamos un break, descansé un rato escuchando los comentarios y "tips" que me daba mi hermano para mi próxima cita. Desistí de intentar convencerlo de que no iba a escoger a nadie de allí._

_En menos de una hora ya estábamos listos para seguir con aquel circo, por supuesto que busqué oportunidades para escapar, pero no tuve mucha suerte… al parecer todos estaban confabulados para retenerme allí._

_Al final otra vez estaba esperando. Miré hacia el cielo buscando paciencia y rogándole a algún Kami que se apiadara de mi alma y avanzara el tiempo de una forma irrealmente rápida…. Por supuesto que eso no pasó._

_Una vez más el hombrecito de la pizarra hizo millones de aspavientos medios raros para indicarme que habíamos empezado de nuevo. Cerré los ojos y esperé a que pasara lo que tenía que pasar, luego de un par de segundos que se me hicieron eternos se oyó un "hola" bastante apenado, por curiosidad, más que nada, me decidí a mirar y era otro chico_

**- Cita cuatro -**

-Mmm... ¿hola?.- _repitió como si yo no lo hubiese escuchado. Era casi de mi porte, rubio y ojos azules, parecía occidental… y nervioso_

_-_Hola

_Se sonrojó cuando avancé un paso hacia él. Debo reconocer que aquello me sorprendió y me causó algo de gracia._

_-_Me llamo Uzumaki…

-Hola, ¿Te importaría cambiar tu cita?.-_ no sé en que momento mi hermano se apareció allí y abrazaba al chico_

_-_¿Te importaría quitar tu mano de encima?.-_ le dio un manotazo a Itachi y éste lo miró sorprendido, incluso yo... ¿no había llegado muy tímido? Aunque con Itachi cualquiera se exaspera._

_-_¡Que niño más tierno!

-¡No soy un niño! ¡Tengo veintiséis!

_Y luego de eso se enzarzaron en una pelea de lo más estúpida: mi hermano intentaba "conquistarlo" con sus métodos poco aplicables a situaciones como estas y el chico que nunca supe como se llamaba intentaba soltarse y golpearlo para alejarlo_

-¡Anda! ¡Di que sí! Tengo tu misma edad y no creo mi hermano te de lo que tu necesitas

-¡Lo único que necesito es que me dejes en paz!.- _gritó y le pegó tal puñetazo que le dejó la cara vuelta. Me entraron unas ganas de felicitarlo por tal acto_

-Oh, si te haces el difícil me gustas más, gatito

-¡No me llames gatito! Mi nombre es Deidara

-Genial, te invito a un trago

_Y en el surrealismo mismo el tal Deidara se fue con mi hermano a no se donde y nos dejó a todos, productores y camarógrafos, con cara de no entender nada._

-Ya, ya… lo que sigue.- _indicó el sujeto de la pizarra cuando volvimos de nuestro shock_.- tú.- _me indicó_.- intenta ser más demostrativo, este el último

-Seguro

**- Cita Cinco -**

-Hola.- _un chico muy parecido al anterior, pero mucho menor, se bajó del bus con pasos demasiados inseguros y se detuvo frente a mí. Tenía los ojos enormes y azules_.- Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke

-Ehhh… tengo diecinueve.- _se encogió de hombros como si fuera culpable de algo.- _¿Cuántos… años tienes tu?

-Veintitrés_.- algo de lo que me pareció extraño fue que demoraba demasiado en pronunciar las palabras… como si…_

-Entonces debo suponer que ya terminaste tu carrera. ¿Qué estudiaste?.- _se acercó dos pasitos y me quedó mirando como si me conociera, es más… a mi también me parece haberlo visto antes_

_-_Arquitectura

-Whooaa, ¿o sea que ya… puedes construir y todo eso? Yo estoy estudiando veterinaria

_Y aquello me agradó…_

_Puso una sonrisa sincera y sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaban, se veía como un niño pequeño… ¡que estoy pensando! Quizás que clase de persona es, pues ¿Qué tipo de persona se presenta a esto?_

-¿Quieres que vayamos a algún lado?.- _le pregunté y puso una pose pensativa de lo más tierna_

-Al bowling, ¿te gusta?

-Ok

_De nuevo el trámite para subirnos a la van, lo que me dio tiempo para estudiar más a Naruto. Se veía mucho más joven de lo que en realidad era, si no me hubiese dicho su edad pensaría que tiene dieciséis y parece ser de lo más alegre; estoy seguro que es de esos chicos que tienen muchos amigos y que se echan horas y horas en las plazas y parques conversando de algún tema en común, no se ve que se alguien que sea muy de ir a fiestas… pues o si no se cargaría unas ojeras como las de Itachi_

_Después de uno diez minutos en los que fuimos hablando de lo que eran nuestras carreras llegamos a un salón de bolos, no había mucha gente, pero en cuanto entramos todos se voltearon a mirarnos por la cantidad de cables y cámaras que nos seguían._

_Nos cambiamos los zapatos, claro que no pudo faltar el inconveniente, pues no tenían de mi número y después por orden de la producción nos dieron una de las pistas más alejadas y desocuparon las vecinas._

_-_Vas a tener que tenerme mucha paciencia_.- rió suavemente mientras intentaba de anudarse los zapatos.- _me toma mi tiempo concentrarme

-Bueno, yo no he jugado bowling.- _confesé y me quedó mirando sorprendido. En los banquitos que estábamos sentados sus pies no alcanzaban a tocar el suelo._

-¿En serio? Entonces te confieso que no se atarme los zapatos.- _estiró sus piernas hacia mí.- _¿Me atarías las agujetas?._- Si cualquier otra persona me lo hubiese pedido la mandaría al demonio, pero él no es lo mismo. Naruto es extraño, no en el mal sentido si no que es… atractivo, en cierto modo… puede que como un hermanito pequeño o algo así… no estoy muy seguro_

_Bueno, no es que justo ahora haya empezado a cuestionarme mis gustos… pues puedo decir que nos los tenía. Vale, que no tengo cánones de pareja ideal, ni siquiera tengo un gusto por relacionarme sentimentalmente con alguien, pero creo que después de pasar tanto tiempo entre este tipo de gente creo que me he dado cuenta el tipo de persona que me gusta: inteligentes, con tema de conversación y que sepan donde están parados._

_Tal vez en toda su idiotez, Itachi me metió a esto por eso… … nah, eso es esperar demasiado de alguien como él._

-Gracias_.- se levantó de un salto luego de que acabé y fue a la línea a sacar una bola. Las miró todas cuidadosamente y luego escogió una verde, que supuse era la más liviana por la facilidad con que la alzó._

_Con una gracia impropia en una persona normal caminó hasta la marca de la pista y respiró hondo. Alzó su brazo y dejó correr la bola que impactó directo en los pinos botándolos casi todos_

_-_Oh, una quedó en pie.- _se lamentó haciendo pucheros_.- Ahora te toca a ti

_Me dirigí a la línea y allí había bolas de todos colores. Tomé una de color negro, era muy pesada así que me costó un poco lanzarla y se fue zigzagueando por la pista hasta estrellarse contra los pobres pinos._

_Patéticamente logré botar tres_

_-_Mala bola.- _rió Naruto y me golpeó el hombro_.- Allá voy

_No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos jugando. Naruto era todo un profesional, después de la primera vez botó todos los pinos y terminó ganando, yo di un espectáculo penoso._

_Lo que me sorprende es que en cierto momento olvidé que estábamos siendo grabados, tal vez sea porque mi hermano no estaba en ninguna parte… por cierto, Naruto es hermano del chico ese que se fue con Itachi hace un rato._

_Después de jugar nos fuimos a tomar algo en la misma cafetería del bowling._

_-_¿Por qué quisiste estudiar veterinaria?

-Esto te puede sonar trillado.- _bebió un poco de la malteada que había pedido_.- Es que hace unos años atrás, encontré en el patio de mi casa a un zorrito, yo no sabía nada de primeros auxilios o esas cosas y aun así intenté curarlo, pude sanarle las heridas de sus patas y todas las externas, pero no me di cuenta de que también estaba herido por dentro. Murió dos semanas más tarde

-Ahh…

-¿Te gustan los animales?.- _preguntó antes de llevarse una galleta a la boca_

_-_Si. Los prefiero antes que a las personas

-Entiendo, entonces debes tener mascota

-Si, es un perro

-¿Un perrito?.- _sus ojos azules brillaron de entusiasmo. Me sorprendió, igualmente, el hecho de que se mostrara tan sincero con sus reacciones… parecía que el también había olvidado que estábamos frente a las cámaras._

-Si, se llama Yoru

-¿Qué raza es?

-Es un perro pequeño, un Yorkshire Terrier

-Que raro. Generalmente los abuelos tienen ese tipo de perritos

-Supongo que sí, pero Yoru es un perro leal, tranquilo y no molesta mucho

-Generalmente esos perros son caprichos y demasiado cariñosos.- _dijo mirando el reloj… y entonces comprendí. Naruto hablaba muy lento, buscaba tema de conversación y no se quedaba nunca callado porque estaba haciendo tiempo._

_Supongo que era obvio… todos los que participan aquí vienen por el dinero. El único idiota que no gana nada es el que debe escoger una cita; ¡que estafa de programa resultan ser estas cosas!_

-Oye, Sasuke, parece que bebí mucho malteada.-_ rió divertido ante lo que dijo.-_ Voy al servicio ¿me esperas?

-Vale

_Se levantó muy rápido y corrió hacia los sanitarios, me iba a levantar yo también pero llegó la gente de producción a atocharme con preguntas:_

_-_Este es el chico con el que más tiempo has estado ¿te gusta?

-¿Cómo podría decidir eso con un par de horas?_.__- imbéciles, ¿habría forma alguna de que te gustara alguien con solo pasar un par de horas con él?_

-Bueno, ¿te agrada?

-Un poco.- _le dije finalmente para que se dejara de molestar_

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo regrese del servicio le pedirás una segunda cita?

-Supongo que sí.- _le conteste en el mismo ánimo que antes: solo por decir algo_

_Oí un "corte" y que el estúpido coordinador de piso se acercaba con su pizarra del mal_

-Chico, cuando el otro salga del baño pídele que escoja entre la segunda cita o el dinero

-Vale ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos?.- _pregunté con curiosidad_

_-_Le estas dando más de doscientos al crío

-¿De verdad?

-Si, así que parece que el chico ese optará por la segunda. Allá viene ¡a sus puestos!

_Miré hacia donde había apuntado el tipo antes de irse y ahí volvía Naruto, se veía algo nervioso._

_-Y_a vine.- _anunció con una sonrisa casi culpable_

-Bien, eh… .- _¿Cómo decirlo sin sonar idiota?.- _por el orden de las cosas ahora debo preguntarte si quieres una segunda cita o el dinero

-Bueno… .- _Naruto__ se mostró aun más nervioso que antes y a mí ya me estaba dando urticaria. Quería conocer su respuesta.-_ no es que hayas sido desagradable o algo, pero… .- _acercó sus manos para tomar la mía que estaba sobre la mesa. Iba a alejarme, no lo hice al sentir que deslizaba un papel a mi mano.-_ prefiero el dinero

_La exclamación de sorpresa por parte de todos los que estaban tras de cámaras no se hizo esperar, sin embargo eso a mi no me importaba… lo que realmente me mataba de curiosidad era el papel que ahora mantenía oculto en mi mano empuñada._

_-_Está bien.- _dije después de un rato, no muy seguro de que decir ya que lo tipejos esos no me dieron ninguna instrucción_.- fue un placer conocerte

-Para mi también, gracias Sasuke

-De nada

_En menos de un segundo nos llevaron a los dos para direcciones diferentes y me subieron a una van e intentaron sacarme impresiones y opiniones… yo no era capaz de decir nada, me mataba la curiosidad._

_Cuando por fin me dejaron libre busqué un lugar donde nadie me molestara y me dispuse a revisar el misterioso papelito. No era más que una servilleta arrugada de la cafetería del bowling y con letra bastante mediocre pero clara decía:_

"**_Desde un principio iba a elegir el dinero porque lo necesitaba._**

**_No sabía que clase de persona me iba a tocar, pero me alegro que hayas sido tú._**

**_Creo que me gustas, Sasuke._**

**_Si quieres que salgamos otra vez, mi número de móvil es el que está anotado ahí abajo_**

**_Estaré esperando que me llames_**

**_Naruto_****_"_**

_Lo único que se me ocurrió después de leer la notita fue meter la mano al bolsillo de mi chaqueta y buscar mi teléfono para marcar esos numeritos al pie de la servilleta doblada._

_Owari__desu~~_


	2. NexT: Edward POV

**Disclairmer****:** Twilight no me pertenece es de Stephenie Meyer. Hecho por **Kanari**** shinobu**. Transcrito por mi.

* * *

**-NexT-**

_Mi concepto de vacaciones es "estar lo más alejado posible de la casa y de la familia", pero este año me vi arrastrado y convencido por mis padres para que pasara estos días de descanso como lo que éramos: una familia común y corriente; en un principio sonaba bien, ya que hace unos seis años que no pasaba tanto tiempo con alguna persona que tuviera relación sanguínea conmigo –en realidad no paso mucho tiempo con personas– y, según ellos, todos tenían muchas cosas que contarme, experiencias que compartir conmigo y deseos de saber como se desarrollaba mi vida lejos de ellos, sin embargo como dije: en un principio sonaba bien._

_La raíz del problema se basa en que estamos a mitad de invierno, con tanto frío que se te congelan hasta las ideas y tienes la nieve hasta el cuello, donde el único panorama que hay es ver uno de los trescientos quince canales de televisión o intentar quitar la nieve de la puerta de tu casa para escapar; por estas razones y unas cuantas más mis padres tomaron un sorpresivo vuelo a Hawai y no volverían hasta que el invierno hubiese acabado, mandando al cuerno el plan de vacaciones familiares. Y como si todo lo anterior fuera poco: el personal doméstico estaba en su periodo de descanso, por lo que solo me quedé con mi perro Jacob y con mí hermano mayor, Emmett._

_No podía haber nada monótono y peor –o eso creía yo–: intentar preparar desayuno por las mañanas, jugar con Jacob, luchar para preparar un almuerzo decente, televisión, cena, televisión, alimentar a Jacob, más televisión para luego irse a dormir, todo esto con continuas interrupciones de mi hermano sin motivos aparente: "Edward, ¿Cómo diferencias a Patty y Selma? ¿Y a Cherry y Terry?" "Edward ¿Por qué no tienes pareja? ¿Eres frígido?", "sabes, creo que la raza de Jacob es de niñas", "Edward, ¿hacemos muñecos con la nieve que se coló por chimenea?", "Edward, creo que accidentalmente incendié la cortina de baño" y así una larga lista de cosas sin sentido, a veces me cuesta demasiado creer que es mayor que yo, ni Jacob hace escándalo._

_Ya extrañaba la universidad, estar enterrado entre decenas y decenas de gruesos volúmenes sobre Literatura en todo el mundo; si bien ya había acabado mi carrera, Escritor, tenía que asistir a la universidad regularmente pues estaba enfrascado en un proyecto muy prometedor con un grupo de profesores y no podía permitirme arruinarlo… pero vacaciones, son vacaciones._

_Al cabo de una semana ya no soporté más la idiotez de Emmett, así que con Jacob nos atrincheramos en mi cuarto y salíamos lo justo y necesario. Mi peor error fue dejar solo a mi hermano, no se que estupidez pasó por su cabeza en esos días para que mi hiciera algo como esto y yo ni siquiera me explico como fue que me convenció para que participara en una cosa de esta categoría._

_Cierto, las reiteradas amenazas y el chantaje._

_Lo malo es que ya no hay vuelta atrás y ahora estoy parado en la mitad del parque esperando que llegue un autobús de no se donde y siendo filmado por tres cámaras, mi hermano conversa más allá con lo que asumo es el presentador y siento que nada podría ser peor._

_Para el que no haya entendido de qué estoy hablando, he aquí un resumen rápido:_

_Por la desequilibrada cabeza de mi hermano pasó la idea de buscarme pareja por un método poco ortodoxo: mediante un programa de televisión, porque según el yo no quería saber nada del mundo y estaba muy deprimido (él cree que por esa razón me encerré en mi cuarto) por lo que decidió hacerme este "gran favor" y de paso desviar la atención de nuestros padres hacia mí; yo me vi en la obligación de aceptar por las amenazas de boicot a mi proyecto y de lastimar a Jacob. Por eso ahora me encuentro aquí a la espera de lo que venga._

-Prepárate.- _dijo el hombrecito que tenía un enorme pizarrón donde escribía instrucciones_.- ¡ya! Ahora preséntate

_Metí mis manos al bolsillo para ocultar mi nerviosismo y las ansias de golpear la cara de mi hermano que me hacía señas_

-Soy Edward Cullen, tengo veintitrés años, soy Escritor. Me obli… me recomendaron.- _corregí de inmediato al ver la cara de mi hermano_.- recurrir a este método para encontrar mi cita….- _vi que el productor me hacía señas para que continuara ¿Por qué decir esta clase de cosas estúpidas?-_ mi cita ideal.- _no pude reprimir el gesto de asco que se dibujó en mi cara._

_El tipo de la pizarra hizo un gesto con la mano y se acercó corriendo a mí_

-¿Te importaría ser menos amargado? Se supone que viniste aquí por iniciativa propia

-Él me obligó.- _apunté a Emmett y el tipo se volteó a verlo_

-Déjelo, es su naturaleza mimada.- _dijo Emmett para picarme, yo solo me limite a respirar profundo y mitigar los pensamientos fratricidas._

-Está bien, no creo que baje la audiencia por esto. Cuando volvamos a grabar el bus vendrá de este lado.- _me apuntó hacía la derecha_.- en lo posible, cuando se baje la primera persona debes parecer interesado, hacerte el gracioso, intenta durar unos veinte minutos…

-¿No se supone que yo debería decidir cuanto dura la cita?- v_aya estafa resultó ser esta cosa. Yo pensaba preguntar el nombre y luego despacharlos a todos_.

-Es para hacerlo más interesante, ahora di lo que esperas de la cita y porque buscas pareja

-Si, claro

_No me oyó porque se fue a ubicar a su puesto, Emmett levantaba sus pulgares dándome apoyo y lo único que yo quería darle era la paliza de su vida._

_El productor empezó a mover sus manos indicando la derecha y fue cuando vi aparecer el famoso autobús. Me sentí estúpido y me dieron ganas de salir huyendo de allí, pero no lo hice, pensé positivo: puede que resulte divertido ver la cara de todos los idiotas que rechace… nah, ¿a quien engaño? No quiero estar aquí y por mí que se pudran todos los que están detrás de cámara… incluyendo a mi hermano._

_Cuando quise darme cuenta el condenado bus estaba deteniéndose frente a mí. Disimuladamente cogí mucho aire y me preparé para lo peor, quise ignorar todas las musarañas que hacía el productor junto con el tipo de la pizarra porque no había hablado de mis expectativas, y se abrió la puerta…_

_Contra todo pronóstico se bajó una chica (me había mentalizado en que mi hermano, para terminar de joderme la vida, me había inscrito en las citas para gays) lo primero que pensé al verla fue: rosa radioactivo. La tipa esa iba completamente de rosa, desde sus botas para la nieve hasta sus aretes, la cartera rosa y mucho peluche por todos lados, lo único que no era rosa era su cabello rubio… como que de repente saca el chihuahua y me dice que es Paris Hilton._

-Hola.- _me dice con el clásico tonito que usan las chicas que pretenden ser encantadoras. Ese timbre de voz rompe-tímpanos._

_Yo simplemente fruncí el ceño y me preparé para lo peor._

**- Cita Uno-**

-Hola.- _sonríe más ampliamente al ver que no le contesto_.- me llamo Jessica Stanley

-Hola.- _le dije y me miró como si le hubiese pedido matrimonio._

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-Veintitrés y ¿tu?

-Veinticinco. ¿Qué quieres hacer en nuestra cita? ¿Te parece bien un helado?

-Creo que hace demasiado frío como para uno.

-Ah, cierto, que tonta soy.- _vaya, y no se avergüenza de reconocerlo_.- Entonces ¿un café?

-Vale.-_ respondí a regañadientes ante las amenazas que estaban escritas en la pizarra del coordinador_

-¡Genial!- _se colgó de mi brazo y pareció emocionada_.- ¿Estudias? ¿Trabajas? ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

-ahora estoy en un proyecto relacionado con literatura.

-¿De verdad? ¡Que emoción! Me encanta la literata.

-Literatura- _le corregí sin muchos ánimos. Y pensar que aun quedaban otras cuatro_

-Ah, si eso.

-Y ¿Qué haces tu?- _pareció pensarlo durante unos minutos, le está costando mucho trabajo esto. Creo que veo el alma de sus neuronas escapando de sus orejas._

-Pues nada… Ah, sí, estoy pensando en lanzar mi carrera como cantante.- _por fin habíamos llegado a la cafetería, entramos seguido de los camarógrafos y todo eso, nos sentamos y ella se tardó como cinco minutos en decidirse por una malteada tan rosa como su cerebro, yo pedí el café más amargo que tuvieran… debía contrarrestarla de alguna forma_.- Cierto, estaba comentándote que quiero ser cantante. ¿Te gustaría oírme?

-No, gracias

-Pero si soy genial, en la discografía de papá todos dicen que soy fantástica

-Me imagino.- _esta tipa es detestable_.- Oye, creo que….- _no sabía como decirlo sin sentirme absurdo, pero la mirada esperanzada de cómo se llamara esa espécimen me hizo decidirme_.- ¡Next!

-Pero… pero yo… ¿Quince dólares? Para que quiero yo quince dólares, ¡mi padre es multimillonario!

_Me levanté sin decir nada, el productor me arrastró de nuevo hasta el punto de partida._

-Bien, Edward lo hiciste bien, esa loca no iba contigo ¡Ese es mi hermano! Siempre decidido….- _Emmett__ hablaba y hablaba, y ya me estaba mareando._

-Cállate, ¿quieres?

-Vale.- _hizo como si tuviera un cierre en sus labios._

-Chico.- _el tipo de la pizarra llamó mi atención.-_ Ponle más entusiasmo, ¿Acaso no viniste acá a buscar pareja?

-No.- _le conste secamente y el hombrecito me miró furioso_

-¿A que viniste entonces?- _al ver que le iba a responder hizo una seña_.- No me digas. Ahora viene la segunda, a tu lugar.

_Me paré nuevamente allí y esperé. Ahora era una chica morena que se veía muy contenta, supongo porque despaché a la primera._

**-Cita dos -**

_-_Hola, soy Angela Weber, un gusto.- _hizo una inclinación de cabeza y sonrió más aún_

-Soy Edward Cullen

-Oh, tienes un gran nombre, me suena de algo.-_ al ver que yo no iba a decir nada, continuó.-_ ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

-No se me ocurre.- _la verdad, me gustaría escapar de esta porquería_

-Hummm...….- _puso una pose pensativa que duró menos de dos segundos, lo cual era un alivio... eso significaba que ella pensaba_.- ¿Patinaje en hielo? ¿Te gusta eso?

-Supongo que esta bien

_Por medio de un montón de gestos y señas logramos subirnos a una van, que para sorpresa mía el conductor era Emmett… fue haciendo comentarios fuera de lugar todo el camino._

_La chica no era pesada, no alardeaba de nada y se comportaba como una persona normal, tenía veintiuno, estudiaba diseño en una universidad de otra ciudad, trabajaba en su tiempo libre. Teníamos algunas cosas en común, como el odio por los lugares ruidosos y muy concurridos._

_Llegamos a la pista y para suerte de nosotros no había mucha gente. Nos registramos y nos pasaron nuestros patines; no era la primera vez que patinaba, pero ya había pasada mucho tiempo de la ultima vez que lo había hecho... así que me costó un poco llegar hasta el centro de la pista y recuperar mi equilibrio. En cuanto a Angela, ella se manejaba muy bien._

_-_Vamos, Edward.- _me tomó de la manga de la chaqueta y me ayudó a girar… me sentía patético, sobre todo porque nos estaban grabando. Pasamos varios minutos en silencio, por lo menos yo para recordar mi sentido del equilibrio_.-Y cuéntame más de ti, ¿te gustan las mascotas?- _no alcancé ni a responder porque ella siguió de inmediato_.-Los que es a mí no, odio esos animales peludos dejando sus necesidades por todos lados y sus olores desagradables; hay algunos que tiene tantas mañas que parecen críos y…

-Me gustan los animales.- _dije con un tono totalmente serio y soltándome de ella. Por suerte ya sabía como pararme para no terminar en el suelo._

_Aunque suene raro me sentí ofendido, porque si hay algo que amo son las mascotas y a Jacob, porque mi perro no me exige nada más que le rasque tras las orejas antes de ir a dormir y le deje su comida donde pueda alcanzarla, además él es capaz de percibir mis emociones y sabe cuando quiero estar solo… por eso prefiero un animalito a una persona, molestan mucho menos._

-¿De verdad?- _me miró con incredulidad mientras patinábamos a la orilla. Hubiese aceptado a Angela para una segunda cita, tal vez… pero con esto, ya no._

-Si, incluso tengo un perro. Así que… Next

-Bueno, gracias de todos modos.

-Vale.- _nuevamente nos metimos a la van, pero Angela se fue en otra. Un tipo me estaba preguntando por comentarios y perspectivas para la próxima cita, yo solo me encogí de hombros_

-Le dejaste setenta y dos dólares.- _me avisó Emmett_- se veía una buena chica… lástima

-Supongo

-Y ahora viene una sorpresa, hermanito

-¿No me digas?- _¿Qué diablos hará? ¿Se apuntará él para una cita? ¡Hugh! Que asco_

_Volvimos al mismo lugar, todos tomaron su ubicación y yo me quedé allí parado esperando la que venía._

_¿Cuál será la sorpresa que dijo mi hermano? Conociendo su sentido del humor puedo esperarme la cosa más grotesca del mundo. Me crucé de brazos ignorando los malos presentimientos que sentía._

_La puerta se abrió otra vez y se me desencajó la boca al ver quien era la persona que venía ahora_

**- Cita Tres -**

-hola soy…

-¡NEXT!- _grité antes de que si quiera terminara de hablar. No podía creerlo. Miré a mi hermano enviándole todas mis vibras psicópatas._

_-_pero si recién… ¡Edward tanto tiempo! No pensaba encontrarte aquí.

-deja de hacer tonterías y vuélvete por donde llegaste, Victoria- _tenía ganas de asesinar a unas cuantas personas… otra vez. ¿Por qué "ella" tenía que estar aquí?_

-No puedo hasta que digas "next"

-Lo dije en cuanto bajaste

-Pero.- _se acercó a mí y yo me alejé un paso.- _Edward, necesito el dinero, por favor, haz tiempo conmigo hasta que tenga por lo menos cien dólares

-Estás loca, apenas y te soporto en la universidad y debo hacerlo aquí…. Productor, que se vaya ya.

-Pero… ¿puedo intentarlo de nuevo?- _le preguntó a los tipos y éstos negaron con la cabeza… menos mal._- Eres cruel, Edward. Haré que te saquen del proyecto.

-Vete, Victoria

-Lo pagarás muy caro… ¡Hey esperen! ¡Duré tres segundos! Si es un dólar por sesenta segundos, entonces… ¡Me deben cinco centavos! ¿Dónde están mis cinco centavos?

_Le di la espalda a la maniática mientras se peleaba con los organizadores por cinco centavos, al final creo que se los dieron porque desapareció._

_Después nos tomamos un break, descansé un rato escuchando los comentarios y "tips" que me daba mi hermano para mi próxima cita. Desistí de intentar convencerlo de que no iba a escoger a nadie de allí._

_En menos de una hora ya estábamos listos para seguir con aquel circo, por supuesto que busqué oportunidades para escapar, pero no tuve mucha suerte… al parecer todos estaban confabulados para retenerme allí._

_Al final otra vez estaba esperando. Miré hacia el cielo buscando paciencia y rogándole a algún Dios que se apiadara de mi alma y avanzara el tiempo de una forma irrealmente rápida…. Por supuesto que eso no pasó._

_Una vez más el hombrecito de la pizarra hizo millones de aspavientos medios raros para indicarme que habíamos empezado de nuevo. Cerré los ojos y esperé a que pasara lo que tenía que pasar, luego de un par de segundos que se me hicieron eternos se oyó un "hola" bastante apenado, por curiosidad, más que nada, me decidí a mirar._

**- Cita cuatro -**

-¡Hey! ¿Hola?- _repitió como si yo no le hubiese escuchado. Era casi de mi porte, un poco más alta, rubia y ojos azules._

_-_Hola

_Sonrió de manera engreída cuando avancé un paso hacia ella. Debo reconocer que aquello me sorprendió y me causó algo de gracia._

_-_Me llamo Ro…

-Hola, ¿Te importaría cambiar tu cita?-_ no sé en que momento mi hermano se apareció allí y abrazaba a la chica_

_-_¿Te importaría quitar tu mano de encima?-_ le dio un manotazo a Emmett y éste lo miró sorprendido, incluso yo... ¿no había llegado muy tímido? Aunque con Emmett cualquiera se exaspera._

_-_¡Que niñita más tierna!

-¡No soy un niña! ¡Tengo veintiséis!

_Y luego de eso se enzarzaron en una pelea de lo más estúpida: mi hermano intentaba "conquistarla" con sus métodos poco aplicables a situaciones como estas y la chica que nunca supe como se llamaba intentaba soltarse y golpearlo para alejarlo_

-¡Anda! ¡Di que sí! Tengo tu misma edad y no creo mi hermano te de lo que tu necesitas

-¡Lo único que necesito es que me dejes en paz!- _gritó y le pegó tal puñetazo que le dejó la cara vuelta. Me entraron unas ganas de felicitarle por tal acto_

-Oh, si te haces la difícil me gustas más, gatita

-Mi nombre es Rosalie, imbecil.

-Genial, te invito a un trago

_Y en el surrealismo mismo la tal Rosalie se fue con mi hermano a no se donde y nos dejó a todos, productores y camarógrafos, con cara de no entender nada._

-Ya, ya… Lo que sigue.- _indicó el sujeto de la pizarra cuando volvimos de nuestro shock_.- Tú.- _me indicó_.- Intenta ser más demostrativo, este el último

-Seguro

**- Cita Cinco -**

-Hola.- _Una chica de complexión mediana, prototipo de chica normal y atractiva, muy atractiva, es de piel blanca. Su cabello es largo de color castaño oscuro, se bajó del bus con pasos demasiados inseguros y se detuvo frente a mí. Tenía los ojos enormes y marrones_- me llamo Bella Swan

-soy Edward Cullen

-Ehhh… tengo diecinueve.- _se encogió de hombros como si fuera culpable de algo.- _¿Cuántos… años tienes tu?

-Veintitrés_.- algo de lo que me pareció extraño fue que demoraba demasiado en pronunciar las palabras… como si…_

-Entonces debo suponer que ya terminaste tu carrera. ¿Qué estudiaste?- _se acercó dos pasitos y me quedó mirando como si me conociera, es más… a mi también me parece haberla visto antes_

_-_Literatura

-Whooaa, ¿O sea que ya… puedes hacer historias y todo eso? Yo estoy estudiando veterinaria

_Y aquello me agradó…_

_Puso una sonrisa sincera y sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaban, se veía como una niña pequeña… ¡que estoy pensando! Quizás que clase de persona es, pues ¿Qué tipo de persona se presenta a esto?_

-¿Quieres que vayamos a algún lado?- _le pregunté y puso una pose pensativa de lo más tierna_

-Al Bowling, ¿Te gusta?

-Ok

_De nuevo el trámite para subirnos a la van, lo que me dio tiempo para estudiar más a Bella. Se veía mucho más joven de lo que en realidad era, si no me hubiese dicho su edad pensaría que tiene dieciséis y parece ser de lo más alegre; estoy seguro que es de esas chicas que tienen muchos amigos y que se echan horas y horas en las plazas y parques conversando de algún tema en común, no se ve que se alguien que sea muy de ir a fiestas… pues o si no se cargaría unas ojeras como las de Emmett_

_Después de uno diez minutos en los que fuimos hablando de lo que eran nuestras carreras llegamos a un salón de bolos, no había mucha gente, pero en cuanto entramos todos se voltearon a mirarnos por la cantidad de cables y cámaras que nos seguían._

_Nos cambiamos los zapatos, claro que no pudo faltar el inconveniente, pues no tenían de mi número y después por orden de la producción nos dieron una de las pistas más alejadas y desocuparon las vecinas._

_-_Vas a tener que tenerme mucha paciencia_.- rió suavemente mientras intentaba de anudarse los zapatos.- _Me toma mi tiempo concentrarme

-Bueno, yo no he jugado Bowling.- _confesé y me quedó mirando sorprendida. En los banquitos que estábamos sentados sus pies no alcanzaban a tocar el suelo._

-¿En serio? Entonces te confieso que no se atarme los zapatos.- _estiró sus piernas hacia mí.- _¿Me atarías las agujetas?

-B…bueno.- _si cualquier otra persona me lo hubiese pedido la mandaría al demonio, pero ella no es lo mismo. Bella es extraña, no en el mal sentido si no que es… atractiva, en cierto modo… puede que como una hermanita pequeña o algo así… no estoy muy seguro_

_Bueno, no es que justo ahora haya empezado a cuestionarme mis gustos… pues puedo decir que nos los tenía. Vale, que no tengo cánones de pareja ideal, ni siquiera tengo un gusto por relacionarme sentimentalmente con alguien, pero creo que después de pasar tanto tiempo entre este tipo de gente creo que me he dado cuenta el tipo de persona que me gusta: inteligentes, con tema de conversación y que sepan donde están parados._

_Tal vez en toda su idiotez, Emmett me metió a esto por eso… … nah, eso es esperar demasiado de alguien como él._

-Gracias_.- se levantó de un salto luego de que acabé y fue a la línea a sacar una bola. Las miró todas cuidadosamente y luego escogió una verde, que supuse era la más liviana por la facilidad con que la alzó._

_Con una gracia impropia en una persona normal caminó hasta la marca de la pista y respiró hondo. Alzó su brazo y dejó correr la bola que impactó directo en los pinos botándolos casi todos_

_-_Oh, una quedó en pie.- _se lamentó haciendo pucheros_.- Ahora te toca a ti

_Me dirigí a la línea y allí había bolas de todos colores. Tomé una de color negro, era muy pesada así que me costó un poco lanzarla y se fue zigzagueando por la pista hasta estrellarse contra los pobres pinos._

_Patéticamente logré botar tres_

_-_Mala bola.- _rió Bella y me golpeó el hombro_.- Allá voy

_No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos jugando. Bella era toda una profesional, después de la primera vez botó todos los pinos y terminó ganando, yo di un espectáculo penoso._

_Lo que me sorprende es que en cierto momento olvidé que estábamos siendo grabados, tal vez sea porque mi hermano no estaba en ninguna parte…_

_Después de jugar nos fuimos a tomar algo en la misma cafetería del Bowling._

_-_¿Por qué quisiste estudiar veterinaria?

-Esto te puede sonar trillado.- _bebió un poco de la malteada que había pedido_.- Es que hace unos años atrás, encontré en el patio de mi casa a un lobito(1), yo no sabía nada de primeros auxilios o esas cosas y aun así intenté curarlo, pude sanarle las heridas de sus patas y todas las externas, pero no me di cuenta de que también estaba herido por dentro. Murió dos semanas más tarde

-Ahh…

-¿Te gustan los animales?- _preguntó antes de llevarse una galleta a la boca_

_-_Si. Los prefiero antes que a las personas

-Entiendo, entonces debes tener mascota

-Si, es un perro

-¿Un perrito?- _sus ojos achocolatados brillaron de entusiasmo. Me sorprendió, igualmente, el hecho de que se mostrara tan sincera con sus reacciones… parecía que ellla también había olvidado que estábamos frente a las cámaras._

-Si, se llama Jacob

-¿Qué raza es?

-Es un perro pequeño, un Yorkshire Terrier(2)

-Que raro. Generalmente los abuelos tienen ese tipo de perritos

-Supongo que sí, pero Jacob es un perro leal, tranquilo y no molesta mucho

-Generalmente esos perros son caprichos y demasiado cariñosos.- _dijo mirando el reloj… y entonces comprendí. Bella hablaba muy lento, buscaba tema de conversación y no se quedaba nunca callado porque estaba haciendo tiempo._

_Supongo que era obvio… todos los que participan aquí vienen por el dinero. El único idiota que no gana nada es el que debe escoger una cita; ¡que estafa de programa resultan ser estas cosas!_

-Oye, Edward, parece que bebí mucho malteada.-_ rió divertida ante lo que dijo.-_ Voy al servicio ¿Me esperas?

-Vale

_Se levantó muy rápido y corrió hacia los sanitarios, me iba a levantar yo también pero llegó la gente de producción a atocharme con preguntas:_

_-_Este es la chica con la que más tiempo has estado ¿Te gusta?

-¿Cómo podría decidir eso con un par de horas?_- imbéciles, ¿habría forma alguna de que te gustara alguien con solo pasar un par de horas con él?_

-Bueno, ¿Te agrada?

-Un poco.- _le dije finalmente para que se dejara de molestar_

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo regrese del servicio le pedirás una segunda cita?

-Supongo que sí.- _le conteste en el mismo ánimo que antes: solo por decir algo_

_Oí un "corte" y que el estúpido coordinador de piso se acercaba con su pizarra del mal_

-Chico, cuando ella salga del baño pídele que escoja entre la segunda cita o el dinero

-Vale ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos?- _pregunté con curiosidad_

_-_Le estas dando más de doscientos a la chica

-¿De verdad?

-Si, así que parece que la chica esa optará por la segunda. Allá viene ¡a sus puestos!

_Miré hacia donde había apuntado el tipo antes de irse y ahí volvía Bella, se veía algo nerviosa._

_-_Ya vine.- _anunció con una sonrisa casi culpable_

-Bien, eh….- _¿Cómo decirlo sin sonar idiota?- _por el orden de las cosas ahora debo preguntarte si quieres una segunda cita o el dinero

-Bueno….-_Bella se mostró aun más nerviosa que antes y a mí ya me estaba dando urticaria. Quería conocer su respuesta.-_ No es que hayas sido desagradable o algo, pero….- _acercó sus manos para tomar la mía que estaba sobre la mesa. Iba a alejarme, no lo hice al sentir que deslizaba un papel a mi mano.-_ Prefiero el dinero

_La exclamación de sorpresa por parte de todos los que estaban tras de cámaras no se hizo esperar, sin embargo eso a mi no me importaba… lo que realmente me mataba de curiosidad era el papel que ahora mantenía oculto en mi mano empuñada._

_-_Está bien.- _dije después de un rato, no muy seguro de que decir ya que lo tipejos esos no me dieron ninguna instrucción_.- Fue un placer conocerte

-Para mi también, gracias Edward

-De nada

_En menos de un segundo nos llevaron a los dos para direcciones diferentes y me subieron a una van e intentaron sacarme impresiones y opiniones… yo no era capaz de decir nada, me mataba la curiosidad._

_Cuando por fin me dejaron libre busqué un lugar donde nadie me molestara y me dispuse a revisar el misterioso papelito. No era más que una servilleta arrugada de la cafetería del Bowling y con letra bastante mediocre pero clara decía:_

"**_Desde un principio iba a elegir el dinero porque lo necesitaba._**

**_No sabía que clase de persona me iba a tocar, pero me alegro que hayas sido tú._**

**_Creo que me gustas, Edward._**

**_Si quieres que salgamos otra vez, mi número de móvil es el que está anotado ahí abajo_**

**_Estaré esperando que me llames_**

**_Bella"_**

_Lo único que se me ocurrió después de leer la notita fue meter la mano al bolsillo de mi chaqueta y buscar mi teléfono para marcar esos numeritos al pie de la servilleta doblada._

_Fin_


End file.
